1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jerk handles for lanyards of manual inflators or the manual portion of automatic inflators.
2. Description of the Background Art
As the term is commonly employed, a “jerk handle” is a handle connected to the trailing end of a lanyard composed of a cord. The standing end of the lanyard cord is then operatively connected to a device that requires manual actuation upon pulling of the jerk handle. A common application for jerk handles is in the inflation art. In the inflation art, a manual inflator (or the manual portion of an automatic inflator) is connected to an inflation valve of a cartridge of compressed gas. The assembly is then sealingly connected to an article to be inflated. Typical articles may include an inflatable life vest or life raft. To inflate, the user simply grasps the jerk handle and gives it a jerk to manually actuate the inflator causing inflation of the inflatable article.
Heretofore, the trailing end of a length of lanyard cord is molded in situ with the jerk handle to form the lanyard. U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,546, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a mold-in-situ jerk handle for inflators. In this form, the lanyard is typically shipped to the manufacturer of the inflator who then assembles it by operatively coupling the standing end of the lanyard cord to the inflator in a manner dictated by the particular design of the inflator itself.
It is often desirous to have a supply of lanyards with different lengths of cords and therefore there exists a need in the industry for the ability for the inflator manufacturer to assemble the jerk handle to the trailing end of the cord as needed instead of having to purchase the assembly molded in situ. U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,685, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses an assemblable jerk handle comprising a channel in which the lanyard cord is positioned and then secured by means of a strip with spikes that snap-fit into the channel to “spike” the lanyard cord and hold it in position. However, a more durable assemblable jerk handle is needed that more securely retains the lanyard cord and that is not disassemblable once assembled.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the inflation art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a jerk handle that may be permanently affixed about the trailing end of a lanyard cord by a simple coupling of two components together to securely and permanently grasp the cord therebetween.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.